


4.0 GPA

by Exterminatorviolence



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Legally Blonde AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: Step 1. She flew off to Harvard Law school, he'll get in there tooStep 2. Find her and impress her with his smartsStep 3. Show her that he's willing to give up on the NFL for herStep 4. Propose like he was originally going toOr: that Legally Blonde AU literally no one but me wanted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love, love, love Legally Blonde. Both the movie and the musical (Christian Borle oh my godd). Then this happened.
> 
> So...I wasn't gonna post this because it's another chaptered fic and I have so many others I need to finish. But I feel like this would be a good little pick-me-up after the game. You know.

The campus at Harvard is gorgeous, but Julian didn't come here for the scenery. He came here for love. He came here because his girlfriend - his _ex_ -girlfriend only sees him as some blonde, shit for brains jock. Once she sees him here though, she'll see that he's changed, that he can be serious about his future and focus on her, giving up on his unlikely NFL dreams.

While the campus is gorgeous, he is completely lost. He gets the attention of another guy passing by grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey,"

When the guy looks at him, Julian is greeted by brown eyes that look beyond exhausted.

"Uh, hey," He seems confused, wondering why some random hot guy is talking to him.

"Do you know where Criminal Justice 101 is? With Professor, uh..." He trails off, completely forgetting the professor's name. Whatever. 

The guy blinks at him. "Uh, yeah," He points towards a building. "It's there," He hitches his bag higher on his shoulder. "I'm actually on my way there now," He holds his hand out to introduce himself. "I'm Danny, class of 2010."

Julian takes the offered hand after a beat too long. "Julian Edelman: former quarterback for Kent State, now getting a Law Degree at Harvard," He drops the hand quickly. "Do you happen to know if Adriana Lima is in this class?"

Danny looks down at a paper. "Um, yeah. I'm...Well, nevermind,"

Julian nods, ignoring the faint curiosity to probe further. "Cool," He says slowly. "I'm really just looking for the class though,"

"You can just...follow me." Danny seems like a man of few sentences and even fewer words. It doesn't bother Julian though. He figures it's just as well.

He easily spots Adriana, standing tall with brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail. She's just as gorgeous and beautiful as he remembers her being that night when she said she was breaking up with him. The small box inside his pocket had felt like it was burning a hole through his clothes and branding his thigh. 

He pretends to bump into her, feigning surprise when he sees her face. "Oh, hey, Dri! I totally forgot you go here,"

She smiles, surprise genuine on her face. "Um, hey, Jules," She looks around like she's waiting for someone to jump out at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I go here," He answers simply. 

"You got into Harvard Law?" She asks, disbelief in her voice.

He laughs. "What, like it's hard?"

Adriana looks like she wants to laugh. Danny interrupts and comes between them, handing him a piece of paper. "Um, this is for you,"

He takes it, looks at it, then back at Danny. "What is this?"

"It's your academic roster," Danny answers. When Julian doesn't acknowledge is, he adds, "You know, your classes."

"Oh! Of course. Um, thanks, I guess." He turns back to Adriana. "Well, I'll see you in class. We should totally catch up later,"

"Sure." She says distantly. 

Danny leans over to her. "You know him?"

Julian hears her sigh. "He's my ex." She walks over to her own desk, taking out her laptop.

He hears but decides to be the bigger person and not start an argument. Instead, he watches Danny; the guy who showed him here and gave him his academic roster - whatever that is. He's not entirely sure why, but there's something about the brunette that almost forces attention to him. Maybe it's the fact that he looks like he's operating on less than four hours of sleep but still functioning, or maybe it's how he manages to look in charge and also shy at the same time. Whatever it is, Julian thinks about it until the door opens and the professor walks in. Late.

The professor saunters into the room and Julian watches as Danny shuffles out of the way, rolling his eyes and gesturing to his watch. He wonders if this happens often.

The professor ignores him. "You guys are all here because Harvard Law thought you were the best of the best," He says in greeting. "But I will be the final judge of who is actually the best of the best. At the end of the semester, I'll choose a handful of you as interns and guarantee you a career in my multimillion dollar law firm. So, prove yourselves." 

Julian manages to spend most of the class keeping his head down and avoiding answering questions on things he has absolutely no idea about. 

But then the professor waves a hand in the air and points it at Julian. "You..."

"Edelman. Julian Edelman." He answers.

"Yes. You. Did you bring anything?" 

"My winning smile." He jokes.

The class laughs nervously and he sees Danny cover his mouth to prevent his own laugh. The professor doesn't laugh. "You've got guts, kid. But guts don't get you a free pass," The professor points a thumb to the door. "Get the hell out of my class and don't come back until you're ready to take law seriously."

Julian huffs but stands and leaves the room, glancing at Adriana as he leaves. She looks disappointed but not surprised. And maybe that's the worst thing about this whole thing so far.

He's standing out there for about five minutes before the door opens and Danny comes out, smiling at him. He's holding a folder. "Hey, I was kicked out of class when I was a freshman too..." He trails off when all Julian does is stare blankly at him. "...But getting kicked out won't ruin your law career."

"My law career?" Julian scoffs. "I just need to know how to get back into that class for Adriana,"

Danny looks confused but doesn't comment on it. "Then get a laptop and do your reading." He says, shoving the folder into his hands.

He takes the folder and barely even glances at it. "Whatever. Thanks, I guess."

A few more seconds go by and the rest of the class comes out. He sees Adriana come out with another guy and spot him. She makes her way over, putting a hand on the guy's chest and whispering something when he goes to follow.

She stands in front of Julian, frowning at him. "What was that back there?" She asks, like what happened embarrassed her.

Danny looks between the two of them and gestures back to the door. "I'll just leave you guys to it." He quickly makes his escape. 

"So?" Adriana prompts. "Did you just think you were going to come in and breeze through this?" She blows out a breath. "It's not football, it's law. It's an actual serious profession."

"I know," Julian huffs. "Why do you think I'm here?"

She gives him a look. "And, no offense, but how did you even get into Harvard?" She asks.

"I have a 4.0 GPA," He points out.

"In Business Management," She counters. "You're not really the law school type -" She makes a weird throwing motion with her hand that's always pissed him off. "- with all the football stuff."

"I'm changing. I decided to get serious about my future," 

Her eyes widen in surprise and then sparkle with suspicion. "That doesn't really sound like you."

"I'm changing," He repeats. He holds her hands in his. "For you - for _us_." 

She pulls her hands away. "What 'us'?" She asks. "There is no us. Not anymore. I'm dating someone new, his name is Travis," That must be the guy trying to inconspicously watch them. She sighs. "Julian, listen; I didn't break up with you because you wanted to do football - well, yes, I did," She amends. "But it was because we want different things,"

"But I want _you_ ,"

"And I know that, I do. But I need someone who's serious, like Travis," 

He frowns. "This is me showing you that I _am_ serious, though," He argues. 

"By getting kicked out of class?" She scoffs. "Okay, Julian. Sorry if I find that hard to believe," Her phone goes off. "I've gotta get going. Please don't screw this up for me." She begs before going over to Travis, slipping her arm into his and walking away.

Julian doesn't believe her - can't believe her because there's no way that Adriana had just moved on from their two-year relationship to get with some guy who looks like he has a stick shoved up his ass and wouldn't know a good time if hit him with a bat. Maybe Julian could hit him with a bat, he's been told he's a good time.

He's sure that once Adriana really sees how much he's willing to change and what he's willing to give up for her, she'll see that it's him she really wants and loves. But for now, he goes back to his dorm where he spends the next few hours texting his friends at Redwood about this new development. They all agree with him, and why wouldn't they? They know he's right. He knows he's right.

He's going to win Adriana back. That's all there is to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost reluctant to post this because I know I won't be able to keep a weekly update schedule, but here I am, posting it anyway.
> 
> There's some Danny POV because I wanted to.

Law school is annoying, to say the least. Julian doesn’t understand half of the terms that come out of the professor’s mouth and he probably spends too much time staring at Adriana and not enough time listening to anything else. Sometimes he feels like someone’s watching him, but whenever he looks, it’s always just Danny writing something down and looking nowhere near him. Maybe all the law jargon is getting to him. 

Adriana barely talks to him, but she does introduce him to her boyfriend, Travis. Probably as a way to try and shoo Julian away, but he isn’t deterred. Plans like this take time, he can’t expect Adriana to suddenly remember she’s in love with him after two weeks.

Sometimes he won’t even bother going to classes though, either hungover from the night before or just too lazy to get up early in the morning to go to whatever class his academic roster says he needs to get to.

This is one of those being massively hungover mornings when a knock on his dorm room door wakes him up and he wonders who the hell it could possibly be. He stumbles to open the door and sees Danny because of course, he does. He doesn’t know how Danny knows where his dorm room is, or why the brunette is even here.

“What,” Julian demands.

Danny doesn’t answer right away. He looks like he’s struggling with trying to keep his eyes fixed on Julian’s face. “Uh, could you um...could you put a shirt on?”

Julian rolls his eyes at Danny’s lack of eloquence but invites him in so he can shrug a shirt on. “Why are you here?” He asks, running a hand through his hair and trying to flatten it.

“You’re not in class,” Danny answers. His knuckles are white from where he’s gripping the strap of his bag.

“Yeah, no shit,” He says, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “Is that all you wanted?”

Danny wrinkles his face and pulls out a stack of papers. “These are for you.”

He groans.  “More papers?”

“This is law school; it’s nothing  _ but  _ papers,” Danny says, rolling his eyes. “Why aren’t you in class?”

He’s not in class because, he’s learned after two weeks, class started way too early on Tuesdays and he was up for way longer than he should’ve been watching the Patriots game and drinking while FaceTiming his friends. He wasn’t about to wake up at eight in the morning to hear the professor drone on and on about some useless law case that was already solved or deemed not important and shoved to the side.

“Too early,” He answers.

“Seriously?” Danny scoffs.

“Yeah, seriously.”

Danny shrugs helplessly and runs his hands through his hair. “How did you even get into Harvard?”

Julian can tell that the question doesn’t warrant an answer, so instead, he says, “If all you needed was to give me these papers, you can go back to the class now.”

“Professor’s given me the rest of the day off to ‘talk some sense’ into you or whatever,” Danny crosses his arms over his chest. “Used you as an excuse to get me out of class,” He mumbles.

“What’d you do?” Julian asks, intrigued despite himself.

Danny shrugs a shoulder. “Corrected him on a case technicality.”

Julian hums, amused now. “Do you correct him a lot?”

“Even once is too much for him,” Danny rolls his eyes again. “But he’s my boss so…”

“I wouldn’t know,” He says, shrugging. “I’ve never had a boss.”

Danny leans back on his heels and nods once with pursed lips. “Right.”

And defensiveness flares up in Julian’s chest; he doesn’t need more condensation from people. “I didn’t just pay my way to get in, you know,” He says angrily. “I still had the grades and the test scores to make it into this school.”

Danny holds his hands up. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t mean to lose the love of my life to some boring, business first guy either,” He says, crossing his arms. “And you don’t know me, alright?”

“Alright,” Danny agrees.

There are a few seconds of awkward silence before Julian figures he should at least try to be a little personable. “What do you usually do when the professor bans you for being too smart?”

And suddenly whatever tension that was between them is gone and a smile twitches at the corners of Danny’s mouth. “Grade papers.”

Julian’s face twists up. “Gross. Don’t you ever do anything fun?”

“There’s no such thing as fun at Harvard,” Danny answers, face deadpan.

He rolls his eyes. “Well, there’s your problem.” When the only response is a slow blink, he continues. “Fine, fine, let’s go grade papers.” He isn’t sure when they became  _ us _ , but it is now and he finds that he isn’t too bothered by the idea of it. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he had a friend here.

Danny looks like he’s going to say something, but Julian cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “You’ll grade papers, I’ll just sit and watch you. This way you can tell the professor that you ‘talked some sense into me’ or whatever. Don’t argue with me; I’m always right.” He pushes past Danny to exit the room and head to the library, assuming the other is following.

“Um, the library is this way,” Danny says, pointing in the opposite direction.

Julian gestures with his hands. “Go, go then.”

The library is empty apart from the worker who shushes them when they enter. Julian has to refrain from flipping her off.

“What do you even grade?” He asks, sitting down.

Danny pulls out a stack of papers and a pen. “Papers.”

“Papers,” He repeats, rolling his eyes. “Helpful.”

Danny hums. “Most of them are your class’ papers. Some of them are from classes with students that are…” He looks pointedly at Julian. “Behind.”

He gives Danny a withering look. “I’m not behind,” He claims.

“Uh huh,” Danny responds, unimpressed. “This is, what, your third time skipping or being kicked out of class?”

He waves him off. “Yeah, whatever.”

The worker shushes them again. Julian flips her off this time. She huffs and storms out, doors echoing in the quiet.

“Really?” Danny asks.

He widens his eyes, looking innocent. “What?” He points back at the papers. “Shouldn’t you be grading?”

“God, you are insufferable,” Danny mutters.

And because Julian is so nice and totally grown up and serious, he doesn’t say anything scathing back. And he totally could have because he saw how Danny couldn’t seem to focus on anything but his shirtless form before he put a shirt on. He, instead, pulls out his phone and scrolls through Instagram. He likes a couple of pictures his friends from Kent and Redwood have put up and he stops at a picture of Adriana and Travis; their arms are wrapped around each other and they’re smiling at the camera. The caption says  _ Starting to get serious <3\.  _ It makes him feel nauseous.

“What’s wrong?” Danny asks, looking up from his papers.

He locks his phone, the picture of the happy couple vanishing. The nausea stays. “Nothing.”

“Uh huh,” He says, clearly not convinced. “You realizing that are not going to class is a one-way ticket to getting expelled?”

And Danny calls  _ him  _ insufferable. He rolls his eyes (he swears this is a record) and surreptitiously snaps a picture of the brunette, captioning  _ What a downer :(  _ and posting it to his story on Snapchat. Danny eyes him suspiciously, but Julian gives him that same innocent look again.

Danny pushes a book across the table to him. “Maybe you should try and study, improve what’s inside your head.”

“That’s rude,” He mutters.

“God, you are just handed everything on a silver spoon,” Danny says incredulously, dropping his pen. “You just get graced with getting into this school and then not do anything while you’re here. You just complain about how some girl doesn’t want you. Why don’t you focus on the actual school work with this chance you’ve been handed?”

It’s the angriest Julian was ever heard him before and he’s taken aback a little. But Danny does have a point; Adriana definitely won’t think he’s being serious if he keeps skipping classes and potentially flunks out of school.  “You’re right,” He finally says. “Adriana won’t want someone who’s flunked out of school.”

“What? Wait, no, that’s not what I -”

“Thanks so much, Danny!” Julian shouts. “Hey, you wanna help me study sometime?”

Danny looks surprised. “Oh, um, sure?”

“Great! Meet me at my dorm Friday at eight?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “Awesome! See you then!” And then he’s walking away, ready to open his textbooks for the first time.

He hears Danny say, “Yeah, sure.” As he walks away.

So his plans have to change a little. This will still work. He’ll impress Adriana by passing his classes with flying colors and give Travis a run for his money. He just needs to remember where he put those textbooks.

/////

Danny is left watching Julian jog away. “Yeah, sure,” He says to no one.

Huh. He isn’t sure how to feel about this. The most irritating, unserious guy in the class; the guy who seems to have come here for a girl or whatever; the guy who bought a laptop a week into the semester and barely shows up to class just asked him to study. Sure, it was to impress the girl he stalked, but it’s a chance, and hell if Danny’s ever not taken one and ran with it. Maybe he’ll be able to talk some sense into the guy after all.

He knows, if he were honest with himself, that he agreed because Julian fits his type to a T. But it’s stupid because Julian is here for someone, he’s in love, and most of all, he’s in love with a  _ girl _ . A very beautiful girl who Danny doesn’t like all that much despite her usually being at the top of the class (It’s not jealousy, he swears).

He looks back down at the papers on the table, suddenly losing interest in them. He’s not even halfway through grading them, one of his many tedious tasks that his boss makes him do. They’re all either average or just above average. The grading curve is so harsh that even Julian’s paper has managed to get a passing grade. A _D_ , but a passing grade nonetheless.

He gathers all the papers together and swaps them for a textbook. He uncaps a highlighter and outlines all the paragraphs that would be taught in Law 101. He’s never tutored anyone; students usually went to the library and the actual tutoring program, but he supposes that Julian hasn’t ever needed to do the same as everyone else.

Danny won’t lie, Julian...intrigues him. He’s found himself glancing over at the blonde during class - whenever he decides to show his face. He watches as Julian tries to keep up with the rest of the class, narrows his eyes at him whenever he thinks Julian’s mind starts to wander, which is a lot, never lets the blonde see him observing.

He flips the page, keeps highlighting. Should he make flashcards? No, he berates himself, that’s dumb. He only has two days before Friday; two days to summarize the entire basics of Criminal Law and put it in terms that a near beginner would be able to understand.

The page flips, he keeps highlighting. He can’t wait to take the Bar Exam.

Another page, the marker squeaks. He hates his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't count on a solid update in a week, sorry, but do count on some special guests next chapter. 
> 
> I like comments. Comments validate and make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian doesn't even like hockey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I like writing this too much.

Turns out, studying with Julian is mainly reading to him while he stares at Danny.

“You know,” Danny says, irritated and slightly flustered. “It might help if you write something down,”

Julian says something under his breath, but he gets out his laptop - his  _ new _ laptop - and starts to type. Hopefully, he’s typing notes and definitions, but Danny wouldn’t put it past him to be on Twitter or Facebook.

He keeps reading anyway, agitation making his words clipped.

“You know,” Julian says, voice mocking. “It might help if you sounded like you wanted to be here.”

Danny refrains from rolling his eyes and slamming the textbook onto the table. “Well, I don’t really want to be here.”

“Then why are you?” Julian asks. It pisses Danny off that he only looks bemused.

And Danny isn’t going to tell Julian the truth. “Because you asked,” He answers, rather lamely.

Julian hums, pressing a few keys. “What’re your dreams?” He asks abruptly.

“I’m sorry?”

“Your dreams,” Julian repeats. “The things that you wanna accomplish. The things you’d think about when you were a kid,” He explains. “What were they?”

Danny blinks at him. “That’s a little personal, isn’t it?” He asks, squirming under Julian’s gaze, uncomfortable. 

Julian shrugs and rests his chin in his hand, like he has all the time in the world. “It’s good to get to know your peers, isn’t it?”

“I’m not a peer,” He is, technically, just a bit older, but he’s not a student. “I’m the TA.”

“Come on; you’re like, three years older than me, tops,” Julian points out. He rolls his eyes when Danny narrows his own. “Just tell me something. Shouldn’t there be trust between us?”

Danny doesn't answer.

“Are you a lawyer?” Julian asks, pressing a few more keys lazily.

He shakes his head. “Not technically. I still have to take the Bar Exam so…” He trails off, shrugging and looking back at the textbook.

“Come on, I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Julian implores, leering.

He runs a hand down his face, hoping to hide the red that’s risen to it. “What if I don’t want to know yours?”

Julian shrugs again. “Just tell me something. It'll make us understand each other better.”

Danny doesn’t understand why Julian thinks that he’s entitled to this. He inwardly groans, probably because the blonde thinks that he’s entitled to everything. He sighs. “If I tell you, will you promise to actually take notes and not just press random keys?”

Julian nods eagerly. “Promise.”

He sighs. “I didn’t really have any,” He admits. He plays with a page in the textbook. “My dad had run off when I was a kid and my mom didn’t really know how to handle that. I can’t blame her, I don’t think I would’ve known how to handle that either. I didn’t want to end up a deadbeat like my dad, so I  told my mom I’d do something with my life and, well, here I am.

“I used to play football in high school, even got a couple of scholarship offers from colleges, but it wasn’t where my heart was in the end.” It’s more than he was anticipating to reveal about himself and he feels self-conscious. “What about you?” He asks, deflecting.

“I’m just here to try to get Adriana back,” Julian admits.

And Danny could’ve guessed that much from the way Julian was talking a few days ago, but it stills baffles him that someone seems to have really gone across the country for what he thinks is love.

“What,” It’s not a question.

“I’m here for love,” Julian answers anyway. “I didn’t come here because I have this love for law or want to do moral justice; I came here so I could show Adriana that I’m, you know, serious about our relationship,”

“Adriana Lima. The girl who’s dating Travis.”

Julian rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Travis and his fucking ‘business first’ bullshit. I’m here to win her back.” He sounds so pleased with himself, like this is the grandest plan in the world. And, Danny supposes, to Julian, it is the grandest plan in the world.

Danny crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back in the chair. “Seems like she got over you pretty fast,”

“Whatever,” Julian huffs. “She’s not actually over me. She just doesn’t know that she’s still in love with me,”

Danny makes a face. “Oh...kay,” He says slowly. He doesn’t think that Julian realizes how weird and delusional he sounds. “What were your dreams then?” He asks. “If it wasn’t to come here for law, what were you going to do?”

Julian’s face lights up and Danny hates how it makes him want to smile. “I was going to be in the NFL,” He declares proudly.

“Oh yeah? What position?”

“Quarterback. Or, well, whatever a team would need me to be. I was thinking about entering the Draft as a receiver instead of a QB because who would want a 5’10” quarterback?” Julian laughs. “Apart from like, Doug Flutie,”

“And you gave that up for a girl?”

Julian glares at him. “You’ve never been in love before, have you,”

Danny glares back. “No, I haven’t.”

“Then I wouldn’t expect you to understand,”

“Oh yeah, because I’m sure that someone who claimed to love me would expect me to just give up on my dreams,” He scoffs, sarcasm dripping from his words. Julian opens his mouth to say something, but Danny cuts him off, “You may have given up on your dreams for some ridiculous notion of  _ love  _ or whatever, but you’re here now and you have a chance to do something - to _be_ something bigger than yourself,” He isn’t sure why he’s so riled up about this, it’s not his business.

Julian seems to think that too. “It’s really none of your business. But if you’d ever been in love, you’d understand.”

Danny groans, closing his textbook. “Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. Just don’t flunk out of the class or else  _ I’m  _ gonna look bad,”

“Oh, so  _ that’s  _ why you agreed to help me,”

“I agreed to help you because you asked,” Danny repeats. “But I’m not gonna keep helping you if you don’t even bother to try,” He stands, shouldering his bag. “Come find me when you get over yourself.” With that, he leaves, red faced and pissed off.

/////

Julian blows out a sigh and watches Danny storm out of his dorm room. He throws the pen he was twirling onto the table. What a fucking asshole, the guy thinks he can just come in and judge him like that? Danny doesn’t get it - can’t get it because he’s never felt these kinds of things before; this undying love and the willingness to change for it. 

He closes his laptop with too much force, not caring if it breaks, he can just buy a new one. He feels too holed up in his small dorm room, like he’s going stir crazy. He misses his friends and wishes they were here so he could complain about Danny and have people to back him up.

He sighs again. He’s gotta get out of here. It's too late for anywhere casual to be open and he doesn't feel like going out to a bar to get drunk. He sighs again and throws himself into bed.  He'll go somewhere tomorrow.

 

Julian doesn’t even  _ like  _ hockey, but the local ice rink was the only place he could think of to go where he wouldn’t see Adriana with her new boyfriend or other stuffy law students with a stick up their ass. And, god forbid, he runs into Danny and his self-righteous ass.

So, here he is, standing and leaning against the rink railing, watching a group of children skate around with hockey sticks.

“Hey, man,” Someone behind him says. He turns and finds a guy holding a pair of skates by the laces. He has brown hair that curls a little at the front. “You here to skate?”

Julian shakes his head. “Uh, no. I’m just here to clear my head.”

The guy frowns, sitting on one of the bleachers, patting the space next to him. He holds out his hand. “Tyler,”

Julian takes it. “Julian.”

Tyler nods and starts lacing up his skates. “You wanna talk about what’s wrong?”

“You just offer a shoulder to complain on to every stranger that comes here?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Not many people come here that I don’t know. And no one comes to an ice rink to clear their head unless they didn’t know anyone else in the area,” Tyler answers. “So, spill.”

Julian narrows his eyes but can’t resist the chance to complain. God, maybe Danny was right. “Originally from Redwood, California, I was the starting quarterback at Kent State, but I gave that and living a rich life up to come here to go to Harvard to follow the love of my life,” He explains.

“Harvard? Damn,” Tyler whistles. “That’s a pretty good school.”

“Yeah. Only, when I got here to show her how I could be serious and give up some stupid NFL dream and be a lawyer, I found that she was dating some...new guy,” He makes a face. “He’s not even that attractive.” It's a lie, Travis is pretty attractive - even Julian can admit that to himself, but it doesn't mean he's gotta admit it out loud.

“Sounds rough, dude.” Tyler comments. He’s finished lacing his skates and drops his feet to the ground. “Maybe you should like, get over her. Sounds like a bitch if she wants you to give up on your dreams. Those aren’t stupid, by the way.”

Julian rolls his eyes. “God, you sound just like Danny,” He complains, annoyed because he came here to avoid this exact talk. Though, Tyler is more colorful with his words.

“Who?” Tyler asks, moving to the gate that leads to the ice.

He follows, leaning against the railing again. “Just someone at Harvard. He’s helping me study and shit. Or, well, he was.”

Tyler hums. “Seems like it might be true if multiple people are telling you the same thing,” He points out.

Julian just sighs and definitely doesn’t pout. Tyler gives him a sympathetic smile and opens his mouth to say something, but a skater skidding to a halt next to him stops the words. The skater is all broad shoulders and brown eyes the size of the moon.

“Hey, Ty,” He says. A Canadian accent coats his words. “You here for free skate or practice? I could really use your help if you’re free.”

Tyler is looking at the guy, wide-eyed. “Hey, Jamie. I’m, um, I can help. With the class.”

The guy beams at Tyler whose cheeks go pink. “Awesome, thanks so much, you’re the best.” He turns to look at Julian for the first time, almost like he’s just noticing him. “You here to skate too? I’m Jamie, I can get you set up with some skates if you want,” He offers.

Julian shakes his head, smirking at Tyler who hasn’t taken his eyes off Jamie. “Nah, I was just leaving.”

Tyler, eyes still only on Jamie, says, “Yeah. I’ll catch you later, man.”

He gives them a two-fingered salute as he leaves, shaking his head. Looks like he’s not the only one with love life woes. He’ll have to grill Tyler for details about it another day though. If he even goes back to the rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Pretty. Odd. when I was writing this and didn't realize a lyric had snuck its way through. (Also, [Pretty. Odd.](https://open.spotify.com/album/78EcStHa23JPRmLNan5fST)? My love for it has exploded again) 
> 
> Hope you liked it because I liked writing it more than I should have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither really want to be around the other but both need to in order to keep their ass above water. It’s not like they’re friends, but they’re not _not _friends. They’re acquaintances at best - it tends to happen when you open up your inner life motivations to each other on a first meeting - but he wouldn’t go so far as to say friends.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, guys, guys, this story is just my favorite thing to write and my friend is sick of me talking about it so often.

Julian stops skipping classes and actually tries to pay attention to whatever the professor says. Most of the time it still goes right over his head, but he’s trying.

Adriana doesn’t notice, still barely glances his way on a good day. He usually just resigns himself to watching her leave the classroom, Travis’ arm around her shoulders. She seems fully content to pretend that he doesn’t exist, but maybe if he just passes a quiz, _any_ quiz, she’ll start to see him in a new light.

His friends back home still think his plan will work and their optimism perks him up after another failed quiz. But his friends are gone as soon as he hangs up the phone and he’s back to being alone in Harvard.

He finds himself wandering back to the ice rink, desperate for a friend but unwilling to admit it. He doesn’t know if Tyler is even going to be there, but he suspects the other guy, Jamie, works there. And it’s not like he’s _lonely_ , but...it would be nice to have someone else to talk to that wasn’t through a screen. So...ice rink.

Surprisingly, Tyler is there, huddled in a coat at the top of the bleachers. He looks like he’s staring at Jamie who’s on the ice. Julian makes his way up to him.

“Hey,” He greets, sitting down.

Tyler visibly jumps. “Oh, hey.”

He motions around. “What’re you doing way up here?”

“Nothing,” Tyler answers too quickly, cheeks going pink.

Julian raises an eyebrow, but keeps quiet.

“What are you doing here?” Tyler asks back.

He shrugs. “Had to get away from all the law.”

Tyler hums. “How’s that going anyway?”

“Not well.” He sighs. “I haven’t passed a quiz. At this rate, I’m definitely gonna flunk out.”

“I thought that dude was helping you or whatever.”

Julian shakes his head. “Nah. He got all pissy after the first time and left.”

“Jesus, what’d you do?” Tyler asks, laughing.

He holds his hands up. “I didn’t do anything! I just wanted to know more about him. He gave me more shit about Adriana,” He complains.

“Who?”

“The girl who I came out here for.”

“Oh yeah, that girl,” Tyler says, nodding his head once. “Maybe you should make up with that guy so he’ll help you,” He stretches his legs out. “It doesn’t seem like you’re gonna pass without some kind of help.”

Julian is taken aback - no one has ever been that blunt to him. “ _Excuse you?_ ”

Tyler looks over at him, amused. “What? No one ever tell the rich boy he needed help before?” He asks with a smirk.

“No,” Julian splutters. “And I don’t need help!”

Tyler makes a _tch_ noise with his teeth. “Kinda sounds like you do.” He turns to face Julian fully. “Also kinda sounds like you don’t have many friends here. You wouldn’t be here if I was wrong.”

Julian feels his cheeks heat in indignation, his stomach hot. “You... _fuck you_.” It’s not the most eloquent he’s ever been, but he’s feeling too flustered to mind.

Tyler just laughs. “Someone needs to bring you down to Earth. Swallow your pride and ask him for some help.”

“I can’t just ask him again. That would be humiliating,” He whines.

“And failing out of school in front of your girl wouldn’t be?” Tyler asks with a raised eyebrow.

Julian works his jaw, but no words come out.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Tyler asks. “He helps you and you manage to pass a quiz?”

Julian bites the inside of his cheek until it starts to bleed. He hates when other people are right. “Fine,” He spits out. “But if it goes wrong, I swear to fucking god.”

Tyler shoves his shoulder like they’re old friends, and it kind of feels like they are. “Give me your phone so you have my number and can call me to curse me or whatever it is you Cali boys do.”

Julian, still red in the face, hands over his phone. “So, what’s the deal with you and that guy?” He asks, nodding over to Jamie.

“What? Him? Nothing.” Tyler nearly drops the phone handing it back to Julian. “He just works here,”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean, sometimes I help him when he’s teaching classes, but we don’t really talk,” Tyler is talking quickly, words almost tripping over each other. “I mean, we _talk_ , obviously, but like, I just help him sometimes that’s all.”

Julian quirks his head a bit, smirking. He’s back on solid footing now that he’s directed the embarrassment to someone that’s not him. “If I recall, he called you _Ty_ ,” He teases.

“So? Lots of people call me that,” Tyler answers, pink creeping up the back of his neck. “Go find that dude and make a friend.”

“I just got here,” He protests.

Tyler points towards the exit. “Go. Or I’ll go find this Danny myself and tell him you were too scared to see him yourself,” He threatens.

The hot feeling in his stomach returns, accompanied with the heat in his cheeks. He stands. “Fine. I’ll leave.”

He leaves, grumbling to himself about how people are assholes here and it makes him miss Redwood and Kent even more. Maybe he’ll visit home during the holidays, tell his parents how he’s been and how he’s been doing just...so great.

Where did Tyler get off on threatening him like that though? And why is he even considering doing Tyler said? He doesn’t follow orders, he _gives_ them. Yet, here he is, dutifully following an order as if his family doesn’t have millions of dollars.

Part of him wants to march back up to Tyler and tell him that he doesn’t follow orders, especially not from people like him. Another part of him wants to ignore the problem entirely and just go back to his dorm to brood privately. And another, much smaller, part of him wants to follow Tyler’s request and find Danny and ask for help.

He tries to think of the words he’ll say once he sees Danny; how he’ll manage to ask for help without sounding pathetic like he knows he will. He hates it.

Luck must be on his side today because he finds Danny in the classroom, looking half asleep at one of the desks, head leaning on his hand.

He saunters up to the other. “Hey,”

Danny jolts, sitting up straight. “Um, hi. What do you want?” His voice is sharp.

“I need your help,” Julian manages to say through gritted teeth. “I’m going to get kicked out if I fail one more quiz.” The words feel like glass dragging across the roof of his mouth. He wonders if this is what swallowing pride feels like.

Danny looks shocked and then his lips turn up into a little smirk. Julian wants to punch it off. “Actually help? Or are you gonna start asking about my past relationships too?” He teases.

Julian refrains from rolling his eyes and digs his nails into his palms. “You gonna help me or not?”

The exasperated look appears on Danny’s face again. “Fine.” If he had a textbook, Julian thinks he would be slamming it.

It feels like a weird truce between them. Some weird understanding that neither really want to be around the other but both need to in order to keep their ass above water. It’s not like they’re friends, but they’re not _not_ friends. They’re acquaintances at best - it tends to happen when you open up your inner life motivations to each other on a first meeting - but he wouldn’t go so far as to say _friends_.

“Here,” Danny says, handing him a packet.

He flips through a couple pages. “What is it?”

“It’s a beginner’s-law-intro-packet-thing. It’s from one of the other classes.”

“Thanks,” Julian murmurs. He feels awkward; he’s not the biggest presence in the room - at least he doesn’t feel like it. “I’ll see you Saturday?”

Danny looks like he feels just as awkward and it makes him feel a little bit better. “Saturday. Sure. Finish that packet by then.”

He nods and leaves, already planning on enlisting Tyler to help him since this was all his idea to begin with.

/////

Danny leans his head back onto his hand as he watches Julian leave and has deja vu. He wonders if Julian will actually do any of that packet that he totally didn’t steal from one of his boss’ 100 classes. He felt stupid taking it at the time, figuring that Julian wouldn’t talk to him again and knowing he, himself, wouldn’t talk to the blonde unless he absolutely needed to.

So he’s surprised, when he shows up to Julian’s dorm four days later, to not only see Julian with an open textbook, but also with that packet finished. It’s messy and a lot of definitions are carbon copied from the textbook, but it’s finished and Danny can’t manage to hide the surprise he’s feeling.

“Wow,” He says as he flips through it. The papers crinkle like they’ve been handled too many times. “I can’t believe you finished this.”

Julian scowls at him. “I’m not an idiot.”

“I didn’t say that,” He snaps back. He softens his tone and smiles. “I’m just surprised. It’s a good thing, okay?” Julian shrugs and looks away. He reminds Danny of a petulant child. “How long did this take you?” He asks.

“Like three days,” Julian admits with a groan. “I had a friend help me stay focused.”

“You have friends?” Danny asks the question before he can stop himself. And, if by the way Julian’s glare worsens, he doesn’t do a good job at sounding polite.

“Um, yeah,” Julian says. “I’m fucking great, who wouldn’t want to be my friend?” And there’s the Julian that Danny remembers.

He rolls his eyes. “Well, this is a good start.” He tosses the packet onto Julian’s desk and smiles again. “Maybe there’s hope for you yet.”

“You’re a piece of shit,” Julian mutters, probably intending for it to be too quiet for Danny to hear. Or maybe he said it just loud enough on purpose, waiting to see if Danny would say anything about it.

He doesn’t; just grits his teeth through a smile and reminds himself that he agreed to do this. And he thanks whatever is up there that Julian probably (hopefully) won’t fail and get him probably (definitely) fired and screwed out of his future job.

He sits down and tries not to blush when he feels Julian’s gaze linger. It doesn’t mean anything - not anything that he _wants_ it to mean anyway. Julian is probably just doing it to annoy him. It’s working.

He hates that he doesn’t regret agreeing to this.

/////

An hour goes by. And then two.

Julian is about ready rip his hair out; it’s untamed from how often he’s run his hands through it while reading and re reading and _re_ reading the same fucking definitions of the same fucking legal jargon. All he’s managed to ingrain into his head is how much this sucks and what _statute of limitations_ means.

He misses the easy days of Business Management and practices at Kent. He misses his friends and the weather from Redwood. But Adriana is here and he believes - _has_ to believe that this is all still worth it.

“It’s okay,” Danny assures. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth as he flips through textbook pages; it seems to be done subconsciously and Julian keeps letting his eyes drift down to it each time. “Maybe we should stop for tonight,” He suggests.

Julian perks up a bit. “Yes _please_. I can see letters and case years floating around your head,”

Danny chuckles. “ _Definitely_ time to stop then.” He stretches his legs out, checks his phone. “I should get going. Um, I’ll see you Monday?”

Julian yawns and nods. “On time even.”

“Ha,” Danny laughs. He’s put his books back in his bag and hesitates at the door.

“Yeah?”

Danny ducks his head, shaking it. “Nothing. Bye then.”

Julian yawns again. “Later.” Weird.

He checks his phone and he sees a few texts from his friends at Kent asking if he’s going to watch the game. He’s not. Something in his stomach always churns when he watches someone not him throwing the football for the school.

He ignores the texts and falls face first on his bed, falling asleep with words like _malum prohibitum_ , _direct evidence_ , and _circumstantial evidence_ drifting behind his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't paid any attention to any of my other works if you're waiting on those. I've just gotta get this out of my system.
> 
> Praise me because I'm insecure about my writing and need the validation. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine, fine. I hope you and your football self like burgers.”
> 
> Julian nearly falls over. “ _Yes. _”__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Danny’s smile almost blinds him.__  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter, chapter, it's a brand new chapter.

The next quiz doesn’t come until a week later on a Friday. It’s just like the professor to ruin a Friday morning with a quiz. Julian takes it, nervous like he hasn’t been since his first start in high school. He’s been studying all week with Danny and sometimes Tyler.

He’s learned more about Danny than just his traumatic childhood. How he’s from Texas ( _No, I’m not a Cowboys fan_ ); how he played as a wide receiver and probably would’ve chosen to go to Texas Tech; how he passively aggressively hates his boss, but there’s a potential job waiting for him after this so he has to suck it up. There are other things too, smaller things, like how he takes his coffee (one cream, two sugars); how he doesn’t have a favorite NFL team, but he doesn’t make a face when Julian brings up Tom Brady, so he stays in Julian's good book.

He can feel when Danny looks at him during the quiz. Sometimes he’ll look up and catch Danny in the act and his cheeks will go all splotchy red. The professor tells him to grade the papers when they’ve all finished and Julian only feels a little bad for him when he sighs and mumbles an affirmative.

Now that Julian knows about Danny’s passive aggressive hate for the professor, he looks out for it; sighs and tight-lipped smiles, a clenched jaw and rolled eyes when the professor turns his back. Julian refrains from laughing when he sees all those signs as Danny starts to grade the papers.

He lags behind the rest of the class, watches as Adriana walks out of the classroom with Travis’ arm around her shoulders. He sighs and wonders why his heart doesn’t feel as heavy as he thinks it should. He still gets distracted by her - whenever she talks, he doesn’t hear anything else, and if she’s in front of him, his eyes don’t move from her - but his chest doesn’t feel like it’s falling into itself anymore. He doesn’t know if he likes that it doesn’t.

"Hey." Danny comes up to him. He's got his bag slung over his shoulder and a pile of papers under his arm. "You know class is done, right?" He jokes.

"Yeah." He turns to face Danny and sees that he was looking at the door as well. "I don't need pity," He says automatically.

"I wasn't gonna give you any," Danny scoffs. He holds out a sheet of paper. "Thought you might wanna know that you passed your quiz.

Julian's eyes flick down to the paper where a bright red _79%_ is scribbled and circled at the top.

"Seriously?" He asks, grabbing it and looking at Danny to make sure he's not lying.

Danny nods, he's smiling. "Really."

He doesn't think twice before he's pulling Danny into a hug, almost losing his balance. "This is because of you, you know," He says because it's true; he never would've been able to get a passing grade on a test without him or Tyler. 

Danny’s cheeks are tinged a bit pink when the hug ends. “Well, um, it was nothing. It was you who took it in the end.”

“You wanna get something to eat later?” He asks suddenly. Maybe he’s a little bit high from the bright red _79%_ , maybe he thinks Adriana seeing him with friends will make her somehow jealous. It sounds far-fetched even to him, but he’s already asked the question and Danny is moving his head in a nod, trying to look nonchalant about it. Julian wonders if this is how he looks when he’s trying to get Adriana to notice him. “You know the best places,” He says. “Take me out somewhere.”

Danny groans, but it sounds less exasperated than previous ones. “Sure. What do you like? You seem picky.” His tone is teasing and Julian’s defensiveness doesn’t spike this time.

“I’m not picky,” He denies. “Besides, I’d assume you’d have so much experience taking people out. Come on, wine and dine me,” He teases. He revels as the blush spreads across Danny’s ears.

“Fine, fine. I hope you and your football self like burgers.”

Julian nearly falls over. “ _Yes._ ”

Danny’s smile almost blinds him.

 

“It sounds like a date,” Tyler says when Julian tells him. They’re not at the rink for once, instead hanging out at a coffee shop that’s filled with hipsters that have made it their home by opening laptops at barely clean tables.

“It’s not a _date_ ,” Julian stresses. “I asked it mainly to see if I could somehow make Adriana jealous if she saw I have friends. Maybe put a picture up on Snapchat,” He explains.

Tyler gives him a look. “ _I’m_ your friend and you never put _me_ in your Snapchat stories.” He takes a sip of coffee. “If you wanted her jealous, you’d put anyone you could up there so she might see it.”

Julian takes a long drink from his own cheap paper cup. “You’re a real piece of shit, you know that?” He says it without any real malice. If he wanted it to hurt, he’d say something like, _if you’re always this blunt, I bet Jamie knows you like him and hasn’t said anything because he doesn’t feel the same way_. But, not only would that be a lie - because Jamie totally does like Tyler back - it would be _mean_ , and Tyler is his friend; he doesn’t want to be mean to his friend.

“I’m a real piece of shit who’s right,” Tyler says, smirking.

Julian rolls his eyes but doesn’t argue, just kind of glares at his asshole of a friend.

“So why are you really going out with Danny?” Tyler asks.

He shrugs. “I was excited about passing my first quiz, caught up in the moment, it just kind of came out. And I wasn’t about to just tell him no after I asked him.”

“Why not? I thought you disliked him? Him always putting your Adriana Plan down,” Tyler points out.

Julian scowls. “I don't dislike him. Well, he’d probably stop helping me if I did that - or stood him up.” He doesn’t really think Danny would cut him out like that, he’s pretty sure that Danny enjoys spending time with him and he never sees the brunette with any friends either. They’re kind of in the same boat in that respect.

Tyler was obviously trying to fish a specific answer out of him and his shoulders slump when it isn’t given. “Fine.” He sighs, melodramatic. “Keep believing that weak-ass excuse.” He looks into his empty cup. “Also go buy me another one.”

Julian narrows his eyes at him. “Go buy yourself one.”

“I’m a broke college student. Please?” Tyler sticks his lower lip out.

Julian groans, tipping his head back. He gets up and in line to get Tyler another drink, all the while feeling his smug grin behind him. Julian flips him off over his shoulder.

 

Danny takes him to a sports bar. They’re seated at a booth, most of the other patrons are around the bar, all shouting over each other. There are TVs lined up along the walls and above the bar showing different college football games. Kent State is playing on one of them, Julian can’t help but notice.

Danny notices too and turns in his chair, following his gaze, wincing when a pass gets picked off. “Oof. Sorry. I should’ve assumed college games would be playing.” He looks around the at the other patrons. “Should’ve assumed it’d be busy too.”

Julian waves him off; it’s not like Danny did it on purpose. “It’s fine. I’m the one suggested going out.”

Danny’s head ducks down like he’s trying to hide his smile, but Julian can still see it. It’s nice. He’s about to comment on it, maybe say something like how it’s cute, but a too happy waiter stops at their table, giving them menus and doing the introductions. Julian watches how Danny’s eyes watch the waiter’s ass as he walks away. He wonders if Danny’s ever watched him walk away before, then dismisses the thought almost as quickly as it came; along with the faint feeling of something like jealousy prickling in his chest.

He watches Danny’s eyes scan the menu (much like how he was watching the waiter) before flicking up to meet Julian’s eyes, brown against blue. Danny leans slightly over the table and points at a menu item.

“I’d recommend this,” Danny suggests.

Julian doesn’t even look at the menu. He orders what Danny orders.

They fill the time until their food arrives with small talk and drinking. Julian can’t help but keep glancing at the Kent State game, internally flinching as the score gets worse and worse.

“I can’t believe you left,” Danny says, pulling him out of his thoughts.  “Kent, I mean. For a girl. It seems like they need you.”

“Not for a girl, for _love_ ,” Julian corrects. He’s snapchatting a picture of his food, managing to get Danny in it too. He captions it _food’s not the only thing that looks tasty_. He doesn’t worry about Danny seeing it - they’re not friends on Snapchat - but maybe Adriana will and she’ll see that he’s fine without her.

Danny rolls his eyes and scoffs, “ _Love_.”

He sets his glass down a little too hard. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Because it’s -” Danny cuts himself off, eyes going wide looking at something over Julian’s shoulder. “Shit.” Julian goes to look, but a firm grip on his forearm stops him. “Don’t look.”

He frowns. “Why?” He goes to look again, but nails dig into his arm this time, making him wince. “Come on.” He pulls his arm away and turns in his chair. There, sitting at the bar, is Adriana and Travis looking very much in love. He’s suddenly not very hungry.

“I told you not to look.” Danny slowly brings his arm back to himself. “I’m sorry.”

Julian studies the brunette’s face and sees nothing but genuine apology.

“It’s...whatever. She looks happy.”

Danny’s brows furrow. “Um...I’m,” He frowns. “Nevermind. Tell me more about your journey to being a quarterback,” He requests in an obvious attempt to distract him.

He takes it. “I grew up in Redwood, like, twenty minutes away from where Tom Brady lived. My parents knew his parents - he used to babysit me. And my family had always been about quarterbacks, loved Joe Montana and Steve Young - we even had dogs named Joe and Steve.” He shrugs a shoulder. “It just seemed like it’d be a natural thing for me to become a quarterback.”

“Wait, you _know_ Tom Brady?” Danny asks.

He cracks a small smile. “I did. I haven’t actually talked to him since he went off to Michigan though, so I can’t get you any game tickets.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “You know that’s not why I was asking.”

He laughs. “That’s why most people ask. Well, most people don’t actually know that I knew him. I don’t tell people that or else then they get all weird like _I’m_ Tom Brady.” He huffs.

Danny hums. “You are definitely _not_ Tom Brady, don’t worry,” He teases. His eyes darting over Julian’s shoulder. His smile falls. “Don’t look now, but Adriana’s on her way over.”

Julian’s heart flips then drops when Adriana and Travis stop next to their table. Adriana looks between them. “You making friends, Jules?” She’s leaning against Travis.

_Jules._ She called him _Jules_.

“Uh, yeah,” He answers.

She nods, smiles. “That’s good.”

“Yeah,” He says again. He hasn’t blinked, afraid that Adriana might disappear if he does. Danny rolls his eyes from across the table.

She gives him an odd look, smile faltering ever so slightly. There’s an awkward pause, and then Travis says, “Well, it was good to see you guys.” He nods to him and Danny and leads Adriana out. Julian’s eyes follow her all the way out almost subconsciously.

“Hey,” Danny says softly. Julian’s eyes snap back to him. “Are you okay?”

“What?”

Danny gives him a dry look. “I never noticed how you completely forget about the room when Adriana talks to you,” He notes. “I think your IQ went down to your age.”

He rolls his eyes. “Fuck off.”

“You ever maybe think that the reason you’re not doing as well as you should be is because you’re _so_ obsessed with trying to wow Adriana that whenever you think her attention is on you, you turn into that bird brain jock you don't want to be?” Danny asks.

“I don’t always get like that,” He defends.

“You don’t,” Danny agrees. “But that’s only when you forget that Adriana is sitting three rows behind you.”

He opens his mouth to argue, but he really can’t.

“You’re not going to graduate if you keep that up,” Danny says. “You sound like you’ve been doing things your whole life for other people, maybe you should try doing something for yourself?” He suggests.

Julian scoffs. “And what would that be, law?”

Danny shrugs. “It could be, with this chance -”

“Again with the chance,” He complains, rolling his eyes. “What is it with you and chances?”

“I don’t know,” Danny’s tone is indignant. “Maybe when you grow up with so few, you tend to focus on them when they come along.”

“I know about not getting chances,” He argues. “You think anyone ever took me seriously as a quarterback? People thought I was a fucking punter when I got to Kent. I know about not getting chances.”

Danny’s back straightens. “If you know so well, why don’t you _prove it_. If you had that chip on your shoulder where you wanted to prove you could do it, what happened to it?”

“I don’t know, it just isn’t there.” He frowns.

“Then find it.”

He clenches his jaw. “It’s not that easy. I can’t just conjure up a chip and place it on my shoulder.”

Danny sighs and leans back in his seat. “No one in that classroom thinks you should even be allowed on the campus. They all think you’re better off on a football field - and maybe you are, but do you really want to give them the satisfaction of you leaving or passing at the bottom percent of the class?”

The too happy waiter comes by with the bill, giving Julian a chance to think. He can feel his lips pulling down into a frown. Yeah, his pride doesn’t want that; can already feel the heat in his stomach from the prospect of people looking at him - him proving them _right_. His teeth grind together from the thought.

He’s so deep in thought that he doesn’t realize that Danny has already given the bill back to the waiter, credit card sticking out from the top.

“Did you just pay?” He asks, surprised; no one ever picks up the bill with him.

Danny nods. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it.”

He isn’t _worried_ , he’s just...surprised. Why did Danny pay? He knows he doesn’t need to, probably could have just slid the bill slightly and Julian would’ve paid without even giving it a second thought.

“No, it’s not that,” He says. “Nevermind. Sorry.”

Danny looks confused. “What’re you apologizing for?” He smiles teasingly. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you apologize before.”

Julian rolls his eyes. “Ha fucking ha. You’re so fucking funny.” He’s smiling as he says it and it lightens the mood between them by a few degrees.

It’s a short walk back to campus. “Seriously though,” Danny starts, and Julian braces himself. “Whenever Adriana is around, you’re so consumed with trying to get her to notice you or trying to impress her that you forget everything else.”

It’s just because he’s so in love though. Isn’t that what love’s supposed to do? “I’m not...I don’t forget everything else.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Uh huh, are you sure you didn’t forget I was sitting across from you when Adriana walked up?”

And the truth is that Julian _didn’t_ forget that Danny was there. He forgot that Travis was there, but that’s only because he’s always trying to do that anyway.

Danny takes his silence as an answer. “Exactly.”

By not saying anything, he’s not _really_ lying (he is, he’s lying by omission, but whatever). He thinks about how they must look; walking through the campus, not close enough for their shoulders to brush but nearly, not talking. He wonders if the people around them think they’re on a date. He wonders why he wants people who aren’t Adriana to think that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know college football is usually on Saturday but just roll with it being on a Friday. 
> 
> Comments give me validation and suggestions/criticisms give me fun food for thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter. It progresses the plot maybe a bit too much, but, just roll with it.

Danny didn’t consider himself a prude person; he’s had sex and a couple relationships, but  he can’t remember feeling attracted to someone the same way he feels attracted to a certain blonde. And it may have started with how Julian looked, but it soon evolved to smaller things like how Julian stuck his tongue every so slightly out of his mouth when he was taking a test, or how proud he was of himself when he got a test back with a better than passing grade. His attraction wasn't good, but neither was a lot in his life prior and he dealt with that just fine. 

Julian is like a light in a room, attracting eyes to him without even knowing or realizing it. Julian is the opposite of him; always standing out and thriving on people paying attention to him while Danny stands in the corner of the room assessing everyone else.

What he needs is something to distract him from the whole Julian situation, and applying to take the Bar Exam is a good a thing as any. He doesn’t tell anyone about it, worried that if he tells people and then fails it’ll just lead to disappointment. This way, if no one knows and he fails, he’ll only have himself that’s disappointed.

That was his plan anyway, but now he’s hanging out with Julian (not even studying, just hanging out) and blurted out the exam like a little kid looking for scraps of approval.

“Really?” Julian asks, surprised and what seems to be excited. “That’s so cool, dude. You’re gonna be like, a real lawyer and shit.”

He rolls his eyes and looks down, trying to will the blush he can feel creeping up his neck away. “It’s not that cool. I don’t even know if I’ll pass it,” He says.

“Oh come on,” Julian protests. “If you could get me -  _ me  _ to pass tests with a grade higher than a C, I’m sure you can pass the Bar Exam.”

He chuckles. “Well, that’s the best encouragement I could ask for.”

Julian smiles, proud, white teeth in a perfect row and Danny wonders who this kid had to kill in a past life to look like this. He gives a smile of his own, nowhere near as bright as Julian’s, and says, “I take it in a couple of days.”

“That soon?” Julian asks, surprise obvious.

He shrugs. “Guess I just got lucky.” He didn’t question how he got a date so quickly, just thought maybe the world was being nice to him for once. “How’s it going with Adriana?” He asks even though he doesn’t really want to know. He’s seen how she’s been looking at Julian. It makes something ugly and unwelcome twist in his gut.

Julian looks down at his hands. “It’s...going.” He shrugs. “I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it much if I’m honest. I’ve been more focused on classes and stuff.” He shrugs again.

It’s obvious Julian doesn’t want to talk about it which is odd because usually Julian is over the moon to talk about his master plan, but recently he’s been more closed off about it. Danny wonders if it’s because Julian is getting over the stupid plan, doesn’t dare hope it either though. 

“Tell me what’s on the Bar Exam,” Julian requests, leaning his elbow on the table and his head on his hand.

Danny copies the pose and obliges.

/////

The quizzes slowly became easier and  _ 79%  _ gets replaced by higher grades until a bright red  _ 94%  _ gets scrawled on top of the latest quiz in Danny’s swooping handwriting. Danny said he was proud of him and he wasn’t the only one. Adriana had taken notice too and seemed very interested in the change in him. It should be everything Julian wants, but instead, he just feels awkward and uncomfortable with Adriana pushing her chest out for him and flipping her hair. 

It’s not like she’s just forgotten about Travis, she still hangs off him every chance she gets. Only now, she also turns that charming smile to him sometimes; all half-lidded eyes and lips pouted ever so slightly. A smile that used to give Julian all sorts of feelings now just hangs flatly at his feet. He doesn’t know what this means, is almost sad that it might mean he’s getting over her.

He tells Tyler about it after a couple weeks and, after an,  _ I told you so  _ look, is asked, “Why are you sad about it? Isn’t this a good thing?”

“No,” He answers, exasperated. “All I’ve ever known is being in love with her. What am I supposed to do when I’m not?”

“I dunno, maybe pine over someone else?” Tyler suggests. “Someone who’s also smart and actually looks at you like  _ you’re _ smart and maybe, I dunno, is a TA?”

He glares at his friend. “No.”

Tyler holds his hands up in surrender. “I was only kidding.”

Julian continues to glare, knowing he wasn’t. He changes the subject. “Are you going home for Thanksgiving?”

Tyler sighs and looks up at the ceiling, rolling onto his back on Julian’s bed. “Probably not. I don’t see the point in going up to Canada for a few days. Besides, Canada doesn’t even do Thanksgiving.” He turns his head to look at Julian. “Are you?”

“I don’t think so.” Julian makes a face. “I don’t really want to explain to my parents or friends how not great my time is going here. And I’d prefer not to fly across the country honestly.” He glances at his phone. “I’m pretty sure Adriana and Travis are throwing some kind of party Friday. You wanna come?”

“I’m always up for a party,” Tyler answers, smiling, a little too keen.

“Awesome. Maybe you could bring Jamie or something,” He suggests lightly.

Tyler’s smile falls. He looks at his phone like he’s just remembering something. “We should go to the ice rink,” He suggests.

Julian gives him a look. “Are you going to practice or are you going to ogle Jamie and wax poetic about it?” He asks.

“I’m gonna practice. Promise. I just know that Jamie is also working right now.” Tyler shrugs, pulling his shoes on. “It’s a win-win for all of us.”

Julian rolls his eyes. “It’s not a win for me,” He grumbles, but he puts on his shoes anyway. Tyler beams at him.

It’s warm for November, not light jacket warm like Redwood, but there’s no snow on the ground yet, so that’s a plus. 

“He took the Bar Exam,” Julian can't help but say.

“Who is?”

“Danny.” He can't keep out the weird pride that he feels about it; it’s not like  _ he’s  _ taking the test.

“Is he?” Tyler asks, eyes widening. “Impressive. Sounds like a catch,” He says suggestively.

He rolls his eyes so hard he thinks they may fall out of his head. “If you think he sounds so good, why don’t  _ you  _ date him? You’re single too after all.”

Tyler is quick to backtrack. “Well, I mean, there’s...you know…”

Julian raises an eyebrow. “...Jamie?”

“Yeah, him,” Tyler mutters, looking down at his feet.

He decides to drop it, smirking all the way to the rink.

 

It definitely is not a win for Julian who’s sitting in the front row, watching as Tyler skates around, occasionally hitting a puck in for a goal, but mostly just skating and trying to look at Jamie when he thinks the other isn’t looking. It’s a little pathetic, but who is Julian to judge?

By the time Tyler has had his fill of ‘practicing’, Jamie has complimented him on his form and accuracy at least ten times and Julian has rolled his eyes at least a hundred times.

“He’s like walking porn,” Tyler laments when he unlaces his skates. “It shouldn’t be allowed.”

Julian barely glances up from his phone. “Legit, you should just ask him out.”

“But he’s  _ him _ and I’m just…” Tyler trails off and gestures to himself.

“...and you’re also attractive,” Julian finishes. “And you can woo him with your hockey skills. He seemed to be looking when you were making shots.”

Tyler’s face heats. “He was not,” He denies.

“He was,” Julian repeats. He glances up and watches as Jamie looks at Tyler and then quickly away. “I’m sure if you asked for some hockey tips, he’d help. And then you can impress him.” His phone vibrates and it’s a message from Danny,  _ I gotta tell you something! _ “Shit, I’ve gotta go. Sorry,” He apologizes when Tyler gives him puppy dog eyes. “You’re gonna have to impress Jamie without me.”

Tyler gives up on the wide eyes. “Fine. Do you really think it'll work?”

“I can’t see why not.” He pockets his phone and pats Tyler on the shoulder. “You can woo him with your slap shots and then stop bugging me with your pining.” He stands and wipes non-existent dust from his jeans. “Lace your skates back up and go get your man. You can let me know how it goes later.”

Tyler nods. “Yes. I will.” He looks determined and Julian trusts that all will be well.

Julian thinks about what Tyler said on his way to meet Danny. Maybe it’s not out of the realm of possibilities that there might be something between him and Danny that’s more than friendship. But it’s not like it could go anywhere; they’re coworkers practically (hopefully if he gets that internship) and even he knows it would be insanely unprofessional to be anything other than friends.

God, he's sounding just like Danny now.

He nearly misses Danny and narrowly avoids knocking him to the ground. "Hey. I was on my way. Is everything alright?"

Danny balances himself. He looks excited. "Yeah, yeah; I'm fine. I passed the Bar!" He shouts, excited. 

Julian smiles and throws his arms around him. "Congrats, dude!"

"Thanks. I'm a licensed lawyer now." He says proudly.

Julian feels his chest swell with pride. He doesn't think he's ever been proud of anyone but himself before. It's a new, but not unwelcome, feeling. "I'm proud of you," He says softly. "Your mom would be proud."

Danny flushes. "You don't have to say that.”

"It's true," He insists. "Just take the compliment," He jokes, trying to lighten the mood. It works, if the smile he gets from Danny is any indication. "So does this cause for celebration?"

Danny gives him a dubious look. "What kind of celebrating?"

He smiles innocently. "Nothing big. Just...there’s a party on Friday, we should go together."

The flush comes back to Danny's face. "What, like a date?"

"Why do we have to label it?" Julian questions because he doesn't know how to answer. "Let me show you your first college party, Mr. Lawyer."

Danny rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. "Alright, fine."

Travis comes running up to them, smiling at both of them and holding a piece of paper. Adriana is nowhere to be found. “Guys, did you see?”

Julian refrains from rolling his eyes at him. “Hello, Travis. See what?”

“The professor just got a huge case defending some celebrity. He needs extra help so he’s posted the interns list early. Look!” He holds out the paper, slightly crinkled.

Julian scans over the names; Travis Kelce, Adriana Lima, Edith Hoops, Julian Edelman, Logan - wait. His eyes move back up and stop on his name.  _ Julian Edelman _ . That’s  _ him _ . “That’s me.”

Travis nods, looks happy for him. “Yeah, I know. Listen, I know we’re not like, friends or anything. I don’t blame that you don’t like me, but I was thinking about this and what this means for my future and I want to propose to Adriana.”

It pours ice water over him. “What?” He asks.

“Do you think I could propose to Adriana?” Travis asks. “She’s been dropping hints about it and, well, you know her really well, do you think I should do it?” 

Danny’s hand on his shoulder shakes him out of his stupor. “Uh, yeah,” He answers. “She’d say yes.” She would, he knows she would, and he’s surprisingly okay with that. “You should do it.”

Travis’ eyes light up. “Really? Awesome, thanks so much. Also, congrats on the internship.” He jogs away, probably to go get a ring. Julian thinks maybe he should’ve given the one he was gonna use.

“Hey,” Danny says. “Looks like I’m not the only person who should be celebrating.”

Julian smiles and rolls his eyes. “Guess not. The party’ll be a good celebratory date.”

“A date?” Danny repeats.

“Why not,” He answers because, really, what’s stopping him from asking? Coworkers or not, one date isn’t gonna hurt anyone.

Danny looks like he’s fighting a smile. “Cool. So, um, Friday then.”

\-----

He gets a text from Tyler Friday afternoon saying that he can’t come to the party. When he texts back asking why, he gets a phone call.

“What happened?” Julian asks upon picking up.

“Just...a thing,” Tyler answers.

He narrows his eyes. “What thing?”

“I’m...so I might be at the hospital -”

“Are you okay?”

“- yes, _I’m_ fine. But I may have hit Jamie in the face with my hockey stick,” Tyler says, embarrassment obvious even through the phone.

Julian can’t help but laugh, quickly smothering it in his hand. “Is he okay?”

A pause, then, “As okay as a person with a black eye and four stitches on his face can be.”

“He had to get  _ stitches?  _ What did you  _ do  _ to him?”

“Hockey sticks to the face hurt!” Tyler whisper shouts. “I didn’t mean to hit him. We were messing around and next thing I know he’s holding his face and there’s blood and then we rushed to the Emergency Room and -” He cuts himself off with a sigh. “That’s why I can’t come.”

Julian nods along to the story. “Yeah, yeah. Of course. Hey, at least you’re spending time with him,” He points out.

Tyler chuckles, it sounds strained. “Yeah, there is that. I’ll text you later.”

He agrees and then hangs up. God, he can’t believe that Tyler hit the guy with his hockey stick and is still managing to woo him. He’ll have more time to ask Tyler about it later, he’s got a party to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Danny is leaving the Patriots, it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing. I still have WIPs that I want to finish on here and if I get an idea I'll probably write it. I'm worried that since he's leaving people will stop reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter. I've been having trouble with it and this is going to be as good as I can get it. I apologize.

Danny can tell that parties like this are where people like Julian thrive. It’s a place where appearance matters; how well a person can hold their liquor, how quickly they can shotgun a beer, how accurately they can throw a ping pong ball into red cups, or how fast they can hookup in an upstairs bathroom.

Places like this aren’t where people like Danny thrive. He doesn’t really like drinking, doesn’t like hooking up, and is really only here because Julian asked.

“This is what a college party is all about?” Danny asks once Julian joins him holding three cups. They’re standing in the backyard where the music is more of a beat he can feel under his feet rather than actual music. He can see his breath when he talks. Two guys run past them shirtless, both wearing backward snapbacks.

Julian laughs. “Pretty much. Adriana’s always thrown parties like this, doesn’t matter where she is.” He pushes a red cup into Danny’s hands. “Here, this’ll loosen you up.”

Danny hums; doesn’t want to know what’s in it. He takes a tentative sip and uses all of his will not to spit it out. It tastes mostly like burning, with the aftertaste of regret and bad choices. “It’s, um…”

“It’s not supposed to taste good,” Julian says. “It’s supposed to get you drunk. So drink it.” 

He makes a face. There isn’t a ton of alcohol in the cup and he tosses it back before he can think twice about it. He almost throws it up; scrunches his eyes shut and breathes deeply until the roiling nausea goes away.

Julian is cackling at him. “You’re starting to live like a real college student now.” He takes the empty cup, replaces it with another half full one.

“ _More?_ ” Danny asks, astounded.

“You’re not getting drunk off one drink,” Julian answers. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to down this one.”

Danny gives him a smile that only feels a little awkward. “Do you give everyone two drinks on the first date?”

Julian laughs. “No, only the special ones.” If he’s weirded out by Danny calling this a date, which it is, he doesn’t show it.

“So what else do you do at a college party?”

Julian smirks at him and he’s already starting to regret asking.

Two hours later, Danny is well on his way to being drunk and is leaning heavily on Julian as he tries to line up a ping-pong ball. He faintly realizes the irony of him not only playing beer pong but _enjoying_ it. Julian is whispering to him something about angles and trajectory, to  _be like Brady, drop it in the bucket_.

They’ve amassed a crowd around them and they erupt when Danny manages to toss the ball into the last standing red cup. People are slapping him on the back and raising their drinks in cheers to him. Julian is the loudest of them, arm around his shoulders and drunken smile inches from his own.

“You did good, Danny,” Julian says, voice barely being heard over everyone else.

He beams, face flushing from both the praise and alcohol. “We should leave. Go out on a high note,” He slurs.

Julian laughs and nods. “Whatever you want, man.” He leads Danny away from the slowly dissipating crowd, giving their goodbyes on their way out.

Adriana is standing near the door, talking to a few classmates. She stops mid-sentence when she sees them approach. “Julian...Danny, heading out so soon?” She asks, stepping between them and the door.

Danny resists the urge to roll his eyes as Julian answers, “Yeah. Been fun though.”

She lifts an eyebrow at Julian. “It isn’t like you to leave a party this soon.”

He feels Julian shrug and gets pulled closer. He leans further into the blonde. “Promised I’d get this one home before one on our first date.”  

Adriana’s eyes widen ever so slightly. “Date?”

“Yeah, so if you could…” Julian trails off, gestures with his hand for her to move. She finally does after staring at them for a few seconds. Julian leads them out and the cool night air feels good against Danny’s face. “Sorry about her,” Julian says.

“Hm?” Danny squints at him. “What’re you apologizing for?”

“I didn’t want our first date to end with her trying to ruin it or whatever,” Julian explains. "Don't know why she would try, Travis is proposing tomorrow or whatever."

He stumbles over a bump on the sidewalk and Julian catches him. “Our date doesn’t have to end yet.”

Julian raises an eyebrow at him. “Are you propositioning me?”

He shrugs, lazy. “Maybe.”

They’ve reached Danny’s place and are standing outside, under the front light. “How about a rain check? Ask me again when you’re not drunk.”

Danny frowns, confused. “Do you not wanna come up?”

A hand comes up to brush against his cheek. “I don’t think there’s anything I’d want more,” Julian says quietly. “But not when you’re drunk. Get inside, I’ll see you Monday.” He brushes a kiss against Danny’s forehead. The place where his lips touched stays warm even after he’s pulled away.

It takes a couple of times before Danny is able to get the key into the lock. “Yeah, see you Monday,” He agrees, giving Julian a smile before going into his house. He leans his forehead against the closed door, smiling to himself like an idiot.

/////

Julian sees Danny already in the classroom on Monday; he’s sitting at a desk, frowning at some papers. Julian walks up behind him and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Hey.” He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Danny since Friday. The date was better than expected, and seeing Danny smile drunkenly at him, made him want to shove him up against a wall somewhere.

Danny blushes like he knew he would. “Hi.”

He leans down so he can rest his chin on the brunette’s shoulder. “You wanna come back to my dorm after this?” He whispers.

The blush spreads down to Danny’s neck. “Are you propositioning me?”

He breathes a laugh, kisses his cheek again. “Yes.”

He watches Danny swallow. “Alright.”

“Great.”

The professor walks in, ten minutes late, and a manilla folder is given to Julian. When he opens it to see  _Ted Wells Report_ , he knows instantly who their client is.

"Our client is Tom Brady, quarterback for the New England Patriots," The professor says, confirming Julian's thoughts. "This case is being brought down to the Court of Appeals because the Supreme Court didn't think it had enough to be an official case," He continues. "He's being accused of conspiracy and possibly the action of deflating footballs to gain an edge over another team. He claims he didn't tell anyone on the Patriots' staff to deflate the footballs,"

"Well, is he telling the truth?" Adriana asks, flipping through the thick report.

The professor sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He refuses to give an alibi or a reason for destroying his phone.”

Travis scoffs. "Sounds pretty guilty to me."

"Exactly," The professor agrees. "If he agrees to a plea deal, he'd only be suspended four games and the organization fined. This is a case that's been going on for a few months now and if he continues to fight it, he may be able to play, but this will be dragged on. It's my understanding that they want this case over and done with, preferably with Tom Brady leaving an innocent man."

Julian raises his hand. "When I was younger -"

"Not now, Julian." The professor snaps and points to Danny. "If we win this case, you're going to be an Associate." He looks at the rest of them. "We'll be meeting here Thursday at eight, sharp. I expect all of you to have read the report by next week. Dismissed.”

Julian tries to get the professor's attention but is brushed off again. Danny comes up to him after class. "Hey, what were you trying to say in the class?"

He shrugs a shoulder. "Just that I knew Tom." He shakes his head. "This isn't something he would do. He's competitive, sure, but he'd never cheat to win."

"Well, maybe you'll be able to get the alibi from him on Thursday," Danny suggests.

He nods. “Yeah, hopefully.” He loops his fingers in Danny’s belt loops. “You still wanna come back to mine?”

“Uh, yeah. Yes.” Danny nods, his throat bobs. Julian is already half hard in his pants.

“Let’s go then.”

 

Julian pushes Danny up against the door when he shuts it behind them, kissing him, and it’s better than he imagined it would be. He pulls at Danny’s shirt, untucking it and letting his hands roam over soft skin underneath.

Danny pulls away. “I’m not some replacement for Adriana, am I?” He asks, voice soft and breathless.

“What? No, never,” Julian answers. “You’re not a replacement for anyone." 

Danny smiles, obviously pleased with the answer. “Good.” His hands paw at Julian’s pants, getting his belt undone. “I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you.” He sounds embarrassed.

Julian smirks. “Yeah?” He gets Danny’s pants undone and a hand down them. “Thought about you too, thought about this.”

Danny makes a pleased noise against his lips. Neither of them last very long, coming in their pants like they’re in high school. Danny’s face when he comes is one of the most beautiful things Julian thinks he’s ever seen.

“Let me take you to dinner,” Julian says afterward, panting against Danny’s lips.

“Another date?”

He nods, kisses him again. “I’m paying this time though. And then you come back here with me and we can see if we can get our clothes off before we come.” He smiles, holds Danny’s face in his hands.

“Alright,” Danny says, smiling back at him.

He pulls Danny close and kisses him. He groans when there’s a knock on his door. “Who is it?”

“Julian?” It’s Tyler. “It’s me, I need to talk to you about Jamie.”

He sighs, dreading the moment he opens the door and Tyler sees them. He’ll probably give him one of his _l_ _ooks_.

“I’ll see you tonight?” Danny asks, trying to straighten his hair out. It’s not working.

He nods. “I’ll pick you up at seven.” He grabs Danny’s wrists, tugging his hands out of his hair. “Leave it. It looks good.”

Danny rolls his eyes but leaves his hair alone. Julian opens the door for him and there Tyler is, already giving him a  _look_ and then smirking. “I can come back.”

Danny clears his throat. “I was just leaving. I’m Danny.” He holds his hand out for Tyler to shake. “It was cool meeting you.” He quicks a look at Julian. “See you later.”

Julian nods, let’s Tyler in, and leans against the doorframe. “Later.”

“So…” Tyler starts, sitting on his bed. “That was Danny? _Lawyer_ Danny?”

Julian glares at him. “Yeah. And yes, we did just have our hands shoved down each other’s pants.” He smiles when Tyler wrinkles his face in disgust. He walks into his closet to change out of his ruined underwear. “So what’s up?” He calls through the door.

“Jamie asked me on a date. Like, a real date. Not just spending time in the ER together.”

“That’s great!” He says, jumping a little to get his jeans up. He exits the closet and sits at his desk, spinning the chair slightly. “So how’s his face?”

Tyler’s cheeks redden in embarrassment. “It’s fine. He got stitches and his eye isn’t so swollen anymore.” He sighs, shoulders slumping a little. “I’m gonna fuck it up.”

Julian looks at him, confused. “Fuck what up? The date? Because, let me tell you, after whacking him in the face with a hockey stick, I don’t think there’s a way for you to fuck up.”

“I’ll find a way,” Tyler laments. “And then he won’t like me anymore and he’ll go find someone else and I’ll be alone forever.”

He rolls his eyes at Tyler’s melodramatic tone. “Dude, you  _hit him in the face with a hockey stick_  and he  _still_ asked you out on a date. He likes you. A lot.”

That seems to comfort Tyler because he smiles. “Really?” He sighs dreamily. “He’s so great.” He coughs a little then asks, “So how’d you end up with Lawyer Danny’s hand down your pants?”

Julian rolls his eyes again, but can’t help but smile as he tells Tyler about the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how the law system works, so things are (and will be) probably very wrong, sorry. I think the next chapter will be better, hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has an alibi and Juilan is determined to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! We're coming close to the end, only probably three more chapters left.

Julian and Danny read the massive 243 page  _Ted Wells Report_ over the course of the next several days. On Wednesday night they finally finish reading it. It's past midnight and there are Starbucks cups scattered around Julian's desk in his dorm. He can hardly keep his eyes open.

"Did you get anything out of this?" Julian asks.

Danny yawns. "Not as much as I probably should have," He admits. "It all became a jumble of words and numbers, air pressures, and different pumps and gauges."

He nods, agreeing. "There is something weird though." He flips through a few of the pages. "You know the official who measured the air pressure?" He asks. Danny nods. "Why did he say he used one brand pump and then say he used another brand later on?" He rubs his eyes. "It sounds like he was railroaded into a certain thing."

"Yeah. We'd have to question the ref who was in charge of it," Danny says, pushing the thick packet off the bed. "I'm so fucking tired."

"You can stay over here if you want. We can stop at your place in the morning before class." 

Danny hums, already laying back on the bed and closing his eyes. "You're the best."

He stifles a yawn. "I know." He stands from the bed, stretching. He picks up the discarded coffee cups to throw away. When he comes back, Danny has moved under the covers and is fast asleep. Julian finds it only a little cute.

He leaves his sweatpants on and throws his shirt in the general direction of his hamper. He flips the lights off and climbs into bed, careful not to jostle it too much and wake Danny. There's several inches of space between them, and Julian shifts until there's only a few.

\-----

Julian can tell a few people are starstruck at seeing Tom Brady, but they all do a good job not to let it show. They sit around a big table when Tom comes in, dressed casually. His gaze lingers a little on Julian, but it's obvious he doesn't recognize him at a first glance. 

The professor stands up. "Hello." He motions to the rest of them. "These are the cream of the crop interns from Harvard Law. We'll be covering your case."

Tom nods. "Thanks for meeting with me."

"Now, you said that you weren't anywhere near the footballs before the game, but you won't give where you were or why you destroyed your phone," The professor says.

Tom winces. "Yeah. And, before you ask, I can't tell you guys where I was or why my phone had to be...erased." He looks like he's choosing his words carefully.

Travis sighs. "Then why don't you agree to the plea deal and miss the first four games of next season?" He asks.

"Because I don't want to be convicted for something I didn't do," Tom answers like it's obvious. "Why take the plea deal and, not only have my reputation slandered worse than it already has been, but also miss the four games?"

"Well, what do you want us to do if you won't even give an alibi or anything?" Adriana asks, exasperated. 

Tom shakes his head. "If you can't think of another way to prove my innocence than with an alibi, you're not 'cream of the crop'."

The team takes that as their cue to leave, Julian trailing behind them and lingering at the door. "Just, give me a minute," He begs, turning back to Tom and letting the door shut behind him. He walks hesitantly back to the table. "Hey, I don't know if you remember me at all, but our families knew each other."

Tom looks at him, narrows his eyes a bit. "Yeah...Julian, right? Used to live in Redwood. I used to babysit you."

Julian smiles. "Yeah! That's me. I actually played quarterback at Kent before transferring here for law." He waves his hand in a dismissal. "But that isn't important. I know you don't have any reason to tell me anything, but, quarterback to quarterback; friend to friend, can't you tell me something? Anything? I've followed your career since your start, I  _know_ you didn't do it. I promise that whatever you say stays between us in this room."

Tom looks unsure like he's weighing the pros and cons. Finally, he sighs, resigned. "Fine. I destroyed my phone because..." He trails off mumbling. "And I couldn't have been around the equipment guys because..."

Julian leans in closer. "What?"

Tom sighs, longer this time. "I couldn't let them see my phone because I have...certain texts on it that can't be seen by anyone," He explains.

"But  _why_ can't anyone see them?" Julian presses, determined.

"Because they were between me and a former player and we're kind of a thing, but the public can't know that. I can't be anything other than straight to play in the League and people need to keep thinking that me and Gisele are, you know, married. And I wasn't around the footballs because I was with him before the game," He says quickly, in one breath, like if he doesn't say it all at once, he won't say it at all.

Julian reels back, surprised. "Yeah...that can't be getting out."

"Exactly. Which is why I can't tell the truth about what's going on," Tom agrees, holding his head in his hands. He groans. "There isn't a way for me to win this. I'm either gonna be outed and shamed out of the League, or be blamed for something I didn't do." He lifts his head and looks pleadingly at him. "You've got to help me."

Julian nods, resting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Of course. We'll be able to clear your name. I promise I won't tell the rest of the team about your phone or where you were."

Tom stands and smiles, grateful and tired. "Thanks, Julian. I'm counting on you." When he says no more, Julian makes his leave.

The rest of the team almost pounce on him when he shows up in the hallway. He smiles. "So I was able to get an alibi and the reason why he destroyed his phone," He announces triumphantly.

Everyone looks at him. "Well?" The professor asks. "Are you going to tell us?"

His smile dims. "Um, I promised Tom I wouldn't tell anyone."

Adriana groans. "Come on, Jules - Julian, this could save someone's reputation and, possibly, their career."

"Um...when he told me he didn't do it, he looked really honest." He's drawing at straws, trying to get them to back off a little bit.

The professor is looking at him the same way that he did back on the first day of school. He turns to look at Danny. "Amendola, a word."

Danny looks like he'd rather do anything but that, but he follows the professor anyway.

"Julian, seriously," Adriana starts. "Give up the alibi and you'll sail through this and have a big job guaranteed after school." She's giving him the big, earnest eyes, the ones she uses when she's trying to get her way.

"I can't," He denies again. "I gave him my word." If he were a lesser man, those big eyes would've been his undoing. He wonders if they work on Travis.

She groans, frustrated and leaves. Her heels click on the floor and Travis follows behind her.

The professor is back and by the way Danny looks, it doesn't seem like it was a good talk. "Field trip's over, everyone back to work. Get those reports read." He snaps his fingers, holding up a hand to both Danny and Julian. "Except you two, I don't want to see either of you right now."

Danny sighs and glares halfheartedly at Julian.

"Dola, I'm sorry," Julian apologizes. 

Danny groans. "I don't want an apology. I want you to tell me the alibi," He says, sounding less angry and more tired.

"Well, I gave Tom my word. Having an alibi isn't the only way to win the case," He points out.

Danny rubs a palm down his face. "No, but it sure would be really helpful!" 

"We can prove Tom's innocence the right way; the noble way," He insists.

"This isn't some feel-good movie, Julian," Danny hisses, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not interested in being noble, I'm interested in potentially saving someone's career."

Julian narrows his eyes. "No, you're not. You're more interested in impressing the professor," He accuses.

Danny doesn't deny it. "I mean, he  _is_ my boss," He points out. "If I impress him, he'll make me Associate."

"By betraying out client's trust and our own integrity?"

Danny doesn't say anything and won't meet his eyes. "Well, when you put it that way..." He relents, smiling despite himself. 

"Exactly," Julian says, smiling at him. "I'm always right."

"Yeah," Danny agrees, rolling his eyes fondly. "You're always right."

"Come on," He says. "Let's get outta here."

"And do what? I'm not having sex again so soon."

He laughs and shrugs. "I dunno, we can go toss around a football. It's still pretty warm out," He suggests, smiling when Danny's eyes light up.

"I'll have to change," Danny says, looking down at his suit.

"I've probably got some stuff that'll fit you."

Julian does, in fact, have a pair of jeans and a hoodie that fits Danny; an old Kent State one. The brunette looks more like a jock than he's ever seen him. It's not a bad look.

"Looking good," He jokes when Danny comes out of his bathroom.

Danny rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Shut up."

Julian laughs and they shove at each other like high schoolers on their way to the courtyard. He can definitely see how the brunette was a receiver; probably would've made a pretty damn good one in the NFL if he continued on with it.

"What was that throw?" Danny shouts, laughing as the football bobbles off the tips of his fingers, just out of reach.

"The throw? That was a perfect throw!" He protests, laughing as well. "You should've tracked the ball better."

Danny scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Oh, yeah, it's always the receiver's fault," He jokes.

Julian tackles him to the ground, causing him to let out a rather undignified shout. Danny tries to shove him off and they end up rough-housing around. They probably look like a couple of idiots, but neither care.

They end up wrapped around each other, their laughter dying down until they're quiet and looking into each other's eyes. Julian's about to lean down and kiss him but a clearing throat interrupts them both.

Julian looks over and sees Adriana looking down at them, frowning. "Hey, Adriana," He says, awkwardly getting off of Danny and helping him up.

"I came over to see if maybe you were reading the Wells Report or, even better, giving him the alibi, but no. Here you are, tossing around a football, uncaring about the case or how it might affect other people," Adriana says, dismissive.

He rolls his eyes. "Is that all you came here for?" He asks, impatient.

She looks shocked, surprised that he didn't immediately try to make an excuse or defend himself. "So the professor gave you the rest of the day off, and you immediately revert back to football?" She's looking for a fight and Julian knows it.

"Letting off some steam. Besides," He bumps shoulders with Danny. "We already finished reading the Wells Report. So...what's the harm?"

"You finished it already? Bullshit." She crosses her arms, engagement ring glinting in the sun.

He shrugs. "Believe me or not. It sounds like you didn't finish it though. You gonna read it later tonight with Travis?" He asks.

"Yeah. I was going to go see him after I saw you. Guess I'll head over there now if you're not going to give up the alibi," She says; a last-ditch attempt.

"Have fun. It's a brutal reading," He warns, waving as Adriana takes her leave. Danny is looking at him weirdly when he turns back to face him. "What?" He asks. "Is there something on my face?"

Danny seems to snap out of whatever reverie he was in and blinks a few times before answering. "No, nothing. Uh, sorry."  He ducks his head with a small smile.

Julian frowns at him but lets it go.  He slings his arm over Danny's shoulders and pulls him close. "C'mon, let's go get some food." 

/////

Danny feels awkward just kind of hanging back while Julian and Adriana have their weird, passive-aggressive argument. Well, it's passive aggressive on Adriana's side. He releases a breath and watches as Julian barely even glances at Adriana as she walks away. He wonders if Julian has realized how much he's grown and changed in the months he's been here. He feels his heart swell when he thinks about it.

"What?" Julian's voice snaps him out of his daze. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, nothing. Uh, sorry," He responds, feeling the tips of his ears go pink and a smile tug at his lips.

Julian leans close to him again and throws an arm around him. It rests, warm and heavy, on top of his shoulders. It makes him feel grounded. Safe.

"C'mon, let's go get some food."

He nods and lets Julian guide him away from the courtyard. He can't remember the last time he felt this...good. Sure he's tired, stressed, a little freaked out because the Brady case will literally make or break his career. But whenever he's with Julian, everything feels just a little easier; his shoulders lose just a little bit of the tension that's usually piled on them and approval from his boss doesn't seem as important. He almost becomes a different person - a better person. Maybe not the person that he would've chosen to be on his own, but a better person nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not take the opportunity to have a little implied Tom/mysterious-former player-that-is-totally-not-Drew-Bledsoe in here.


End file.
